Did you Miss Me?
by Tear1to1Shed
Summary: Now in highschool, Wendy Testaburger struggles to face her long hidden crush on Cartman as they both enter the highschool debate team, reminding them of that fatefull day they began to fall for each other as kids. Definate Candy romance c:


_Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded,  
And that heaven is overrated?_

Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star? -  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

**Drops of Jupiter in Wendy's hair**

**WendyxCartman fanfic**

Chapter 1:

Wendy Testaburger stepped outside the tightly-compacted school-bus, clutching to her school books close to her chest. The dark haired beauty took a deep breath of the wintery cold air and sighed contently, a tiny smile creeping on her lips. Shortly after stepping off she was acompanied by her good friend Bebe who stood by her side.

_Nothing can ruin my bad mood, today. _Wendy thought to herself, hope rising in her heart. Her thoughts were drawn away as she heard the familiar sound of her ex and his friends laughing almost rudley as they exited behind her, obsorbed in their own conversation.

Wendy and the kids of South Park where now in their teens, now entering their first years of highschool only today. Not much had changed in the overly-familiar setting of the town. Same old snowy weather, same old odd-ball happenings every other day, Kenny dying and coming back every other day.

But Wendy and Stan had long sinse broken off since their years in elementary school. It was more of a mutual decision, however. They both agreed that they were better off just friends. And Stan seemed happy on his own. The only thing was, there was something in elementary school that never changed...

" 'Ey! Whatch it, B****!"

Wendy had only just noticed Cartman had bumped into her - causing her books to stumble to the ground. She jerked her head, narrowing her eyes at the large boy. "Whatch it yourself!" She called back as she watched him leave behind the other 3.

"Don't mind him, Wendy. Don't let him get your bad mood down today." Bebe whispered to her as she rose back from reaching her books. Wendy nodded and the two headed back inside.

Though Wendy hated to admit it, even though only in her own mind, she still had a crush on Cartman since the day of the flag-debate team when they were still young. He shown a side... she wasin't sure he showed to _anyone_. He made her cheer up with a pair of cheap toys, he shared a batch of oreo cookies with her... even shared the kiss she surprised him with during the speaches for the flag-debate.

_"See, Wendy? I told you it was all in your head. You never liked him." _Wendy could remember Bebe telling her cheerfully when she told Cartman she didin't really like him. But it hurt... because she had lied to all of them that day. She didin't whant to admit it but... She had feelings for him.

Wendy drew in a deep breath as she entered the halls of the school. Relieved to see that most of the students were familiar faces, she dug through her pockets to search for her scheduel. She saw the number of her home-room and lead Bebe to the class room.

The room was begining to fill with teenagers, all bustling with gossip from the summer vacation. Avoiding the crumpled up papers flying across the room, Wendy and Bebe sat at a desk right next to each other, behind Butters and Tweek and - to Wendy's relief - far enough away from Cartman.

"Alright, settle down!" Mr. Garrison, their old elementary teacher whom apprently transferred to be their highschool teacher, shouted as he entered the room. His request came to no avail as the kids continued to disobey the order.

"I said that's _ENOUGH_!" The sudden scream quickly silenced the room, everyone giving each other whide-eyed glances. Wendy could see the older man begining to grow even more grumpy and moody in his growing age.

Wendy could make out a tiny muffled remark about how Mr. Garrison must be PMSing that broke the long silence. She assumed it came from no other than the hooded Kenny. Netherless, it broke the band of teens in a fit of laughter.


End file.
